


Life From The Ashes: Book 5, Chapter 10

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-06
Updated: 2003-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Long live the Queen.





	Life From The Ashes: Book 5, Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Life From The Ashes: Book 5, Chapter 10

### Life From The Ashes: Book 5, Chapter 10

#### by Jo B

  


Life from the Ashes Series. Book 5 Generations 

Jo B  


Rating: NC-17 

Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH 

Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All original characters in the series are mine. 

Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males. 

Chapter Summary: Long live the Queen. 

Authors Notes: Pop open the bubbly; this series is finished! Oh yeah, I'm doing the happy dance! :) Just don't remind me that I have four other series to finish. 

Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated. 

WARNING! This story contains references to male/male sex and mpreg. 

Okay to Archive: please ask first. 

I want to thank Joey and Bertina for their great job in beta-reading this chapter. 

* * *

Chapter 10  
The Seraphim Queen  
By Jo B 

Sunday, January 20, 2019 

Skinner's POV 

I stand in the cemetery with my family and friends as Sergei's coffin is lowered into the grave. There isn't a dry eye amongst us. I try to stay strong for our children, but I can't stop the sobs that wrench my body as the coffin settles on the bottom of the hole with a disquieting thud. 

Alex wraps his arms around me, and I lean against his solid body for support and comfort. 

The finality of losing my oldest son settles over me like a dark cloak. I will never again see his happy face or hear his voice telling me about each new adventure in his life. Every single moment of Sergei's short life is etched upon my memory, from his first haircut to the birth of his daughter. 

I barely recall leaving the cemetery and traveling back to our home at the top of the tower. Many hours later, I find myself sitting with Alex on the sofa in front of the fireplace in our bedroom. I have an untouched tumbler of bourbon in my hand. Alex is holding Rose on his lap. She keeps pressing her pacifier against his lips and giggles each time his mouth clamps down on it. 

I smile sadly watching them. It is already late at night; the other two babies are soundly asleep. I struggle to my feet. "I'm going to check on Mani." 

"He's fine, Walter. He is sleeping with Gawain in his room." 

I sit back on the sofa and sigh, "Alex, have you thought about what I asked you?" 

"Yes. I'll go through with it. Although I'm not sure how easy it will be for me to let go of any female babies we conceive using the growth cylinders." 

"We can't raise them ourselves." 

"I know," Alex sighs as he continues to play with Rose. The baby is all smiles and giggles. "Walter, I want a thorough background check on the families that adopt them. I also want the families monitored by social workers." 

I share Alex's fears that our daughters might fall into the hands of someone who might sexually abuse them. "Of course. Alex, we've been monitoring the families that adopted Fox's babies. And more importantly the families of Sedona have been monitoring each other. They want the best for their daughters. We'll do the same for our babies." 

With just a handful of immortals left on Earth the public was beginning to panic. Thousands of females worldwide were gestated using the growth cylinders in the last nineteen years. The human race should be able to sustain itself now without the immortals. That doesn't seem to matter to the public. Immortals are still viewed as the last hope for Earth. 

I hope that Alex and myself going through with this will quiet the public's panic. Slava and River are also going to use the growth cylinders to add to Russia's female population. 

If only we could retrieve the immortals from the Seraphim. Our scientists have been studying the captured portal device. They say it could take years for them to figure out how the technology works in order to duplicate it. The Seraphim prisoner hasn't been cooperative. 

Rose yawns and closes her eyes. 

"Shall we try to put her to bed?" I ask. 

"Let's wait until she's actually asleep," Alex says. 

"Well, you know best." 

Alex's eyes turn sad. "No, Fox knows best but he's not around to mother her." 

"We'll get him back." 

Alex shakes his head. "It will be decades before we'll be technologically advanced enough to even attempt to rescue him. By then will he even want us to rescue him?" 

* * *

Thursday, January 24, 2019 

Mulder's POV 

The bedroom is nearly pitch-black; the only light comes in through the window where my cage is located. I sit with my arms wrapped around my knees as I stare up at the stars, searching for the tiny twinkle of light that Earth revolves around. With each passing day my heart breaks a little more over being separated from my lovers and children. I wonder if it would be possible for an immortal to die of a broken heart, it seemed like it would be an appropriate death if we were allowed one. 

I already feel the gnawing pangs of arousal that come whenever my body becomes fertile... only one more day. I'm sure that I'll go insane when Xowolfe impregnates me, which in and of itself would be a blessing over my current state. I feel total despair as I rest my head against the cold gold bars of my cage. I can see no way out of my present dilemma. Even if I could free myself from this cage, it would take a miracle to get me back to Earth. Back to my family. 

A sound pulls my eyes toward the corner of the room where the door is located. I almost missed seeing the five dark shapes darting across the floor to my cage. The light shining off one of the dark shapes' white wings and hair alerted me to their presence. 

What are they doing here? 

"Hurry, Xomax," a young female seraph says. She couldn't be more than ten years old. 

A male teenage seraph around sixteen inserts a key into the lock of my cage and opens the door. His white wings and long white hair glow in the moonlight coming in through the window. Not the best look to try to move stealthily around the palace. Alex would be beside himself with this one. 

"We've come to rescue you," Xomax says. 

"Why?" I ask as I scramble out of the cage. 

"The King has no right treating you this way! It is wrong to keep you locked inside a cage!" 

I tower over them. The one who freed me comes only up to my shoulder. They look so young and innocent. "Wouldn't he punish you for freeing me." 

"No," the female seraph says, "We are the future of Empyrean. The King will do nothing to us." 

Xomax looks over at the empty bed. "Besides he's away in Wabima and will not return until tomorrow. By then we will have you safely back on Earth." 

"Do you know how to operate the portal?" I ask as I follow them across the room to the door. A feeling of hope begins to take root for the first time in weeks. 

"My father is the King's lead scientist. He developed the portals," Xomax says. 

Out in the corridor are even more seraph children, they appear to be acting as lookouts. Sneaking out of their homes in the dead of night strikes me as something a human child would do, then it occurs to me that they are all half human like my daughter Angelique. 

Xomax appears to be the oldest and the leader of this rabble, he signals to several children that run up ahead as we move cautiously down the corridor keeping within the shadows. 

We don't dare make a sound as we move from Xowolfe's palace complex down several levels into the bowels of city. The marble floor is cold against the bare soles of my feet. The marble soon turns to rough stone as we enter a labyrinth of tunnels. I become totally lost as we wind our way through them, finally after what must have been an hour we step out into a darkened corridor. 

I keep expecting the alarm to sound, knowing that any second now the morph will be checking on me. 

Xomax uses the key from around his neck to open a metal door and we enter a large laboratory. I recognize the portal device sitting inert in the center of the room. It seems too easy. Could I really be back home with my family soon? 

"This one will take us directly to Earth where there is still an active gateway on the planet. The only problem is we do not know what part of Earth the gateway is located on." Xomax starts programming the portal as he speaks. 

I know personally the gateway he spoke of. It was the one Xowolfe used when he tried to abduct me almost eighteen years ago. We have never been able to locate it. The last time it had been used was to abduct three immortals from South America. "What about the portals that they used in this last attack?" 

"They are short range portals located on the spaceships that have taken up bases on Mars. We could use this portal to reach the ships, but we would then need to steal one of their portals to reach Earth." Xomax glances at the doorway and grabs my hand. "Come we must hurry." 

"You should stay here," I say when I determine that he was going to enter the portal with me. The other children stay off the ramp while we stand at the precipice. One step and I'll be back on Earth. 

"No, you need me to protect you." He tightens his grip on my hand. 

"I'll be fine once I'm back on Earth." 

"No. I will protect you, like I protect my mother." The boy suddenly steps through the portal yanking me off balance I literally fall through and land on my knees in the dirt on the other side. 

I glance around as I regain my feet. We are inside a cave. A sliver of light filters in through a large crack in the rock overhead. 

"Are you all right, Prince Xofox?" 

"I'm fine, and its just Fox." I look at the portal. It is humming. "Can you deactivate it so no one can follow us?" 

"Yes." He walks over to it, opens a panel on its side, and presses a button. The humming stops. 

* * *

Friday, January 25, 2019 

Mulder's POV 

I've taken to calling Xomax, simply Max. He seems to like the name. We left the cave and I've been trying to locate where on Earth we are. I have several fears as we travel over the harsh terrain. The anti-pheromone shot I had a year ago has worn off so any contact we have with humans will be dangerous, and for the next few days I can become pregnant if a sorcerer or clairvoyant rapes me. At least I no longer have to worry about withdrawal symptoms from not having sex. Besides I'm worried about the reactions humans will have to Max. Seraphs are hated on Earth. So we need to make it home with as little contact with others as possible. 

The temperature is hot during the day and cool at night. The landscape is similar to Arizona or New Mexico. I'm hoping we're in North America. It would make it a lot easier getting home. 

Max has brought a container of water with him. At least he had planned a little. Unfortunately I'm barefoot and wearing only a silk robe with nothing underneath. By the time we stopped for the night my feet were a bloody mess. Luckily, by morning, they had healed, but now they were back on the way to becoming cut and bruised again. The terrain is rocky and growing in the sandy soil are numerous spiky and prickly plants... some unavoidable. I stop and pick another sandbur out of my foot. I sigh; I need something to protect my feet. 

"Fox, I will fly ahead and look around?" 

"No. You're sticking by my side. If there is anyone around I don't want them spotting you. Max, humans don't like Seraphim." 

"Why don't they?" 

I frown at the look of bewilderment on his young face. He has no idea what the Seraphim had done to Earth and other planets. 

I take his hand and lead him over to a boulder beside a pool of water. We sit next to each other. 

"Max, the Seraphim released a deadly virus on Earth that killed almost all of our female population and mutated a good portion of the male survivors. The only females who were spared were those that were barren. Your human father was mutated into an immortal, he was once a human male until the virus changed him into a hermaphrodite... like it did me." 

"That is horrible! Why would they do such a thing? Why didn't my mother ever mention it?" 

I know that technically immortals are their children's mother, but I've always been uncomfortable with being referred to that way. It seemed to rob me of my remaining masculinity. "I don't know why your immortal father never mentioned it to you. Max, the female seraphim were all killed off by the same virus. The male survivors were looking for a cure and a means to save their race. On your planet all new female seraphs born died immediately from the virus. So they needed to find a way to make females immune to the virus. They thought by introducing the virus into various races that an immunity could be developed." I look down at my feet. "They succeeded only after destroying countless planets and lives." 

"I'm sorry. How come you don't hate me?" 

"Max, you aren't responsible for what your fathers have done." I stand and sniff the air. I can detect the merest hint of smoke coming in the direction we are heading. "I smell smoke up ahead. Let's check it out." 

We head in that direction, keeping to the boulders and brush for cover. We come upon a fence and can see a small farm in the distance. The smoke is coming from the chimney of the farmhouse. "We'll stay hidden until nightfall then see if we can steal supplies from their barn." 

* * *

Friday, January 25, 2019 

Krycek's POV 

"I want Daddy Fox! You go get him for me, Daddy Alex!" Mani says. 

Not this again, I sigh as I place a bowl of macaroni and cheese on the table in front of him. "Squirt, Daddy Fox is too far away for me to get him." 

"You can take the helicopter?" 

Arman looks at me as if I should have figured that one out for myself. 

I set my coffee mug on the table and sit next to him. "Daddy Fox is on another planet and helicopters can't travel through space." 

"Take a spaceship!" he orders. 

"He can't take a spaceship," Angelique says as she crosses the kitchen to the coffeemaker. In her hand she's carrying another romance novel. I had wondered where she had gotten those old paperback novels; until I found out they had been Scully's. "It would take Daddy Alex more than a hundred years to reach the planet Daddy Fox is on. Do you know how long one hundred years is?" 

Arman shakes his head. 

"You'll be older than Uncle Melvin by the time the spaceship reaches Daddy Fox. And you won't be able to see Daddy Alex since he'll be on the spaceship." 

"Then I'll go with Daddy Alex!" 

I smile at my daughter's futile attempt to reason with a four year old. 

"Mani, that will make Daddy Walter sad since he needs to stay on Earth," Angelique says. 

Arman's lower lip sticks out as he frowns. "I don't want to make Daddy Walter sad so I'll stay here with him." He looks at me. "And Daddy Alex can stay with us, too." Then he thinks for a few seconds. "Angel, you and Hunter can go and bring Daddy Fox home." 

"Gee thanks, Mani," Angelique sighs as she pours herself a cup of coffee. 

"How are you doing, Angel?" I ask when she sits at the table with us. 

"I miss Sergei and Dad Fox." She tilts her face to look out the window and says sadly, "I wish that I would have been abducted, too." 

Her confession startles me. "Why? Aren't you happy living here with us?" 

"Dad, with Uncle Jeffrey and my cousins gone, I'm even more of a freak. Dad Fox understood how I felt and tried to make me happy. I want to be with him and others like myself." 

"I'm sorry, Angel. I wish I could provide you with the kind of comfort that Fox did." I know that I'll never be able to replace Fox in her life. Their bond was too close. 

"It's okay, Dad. I'll try to adjust," she says stoically. 

* * *

Saturday, January 26, 2019 

Mulder's POV 

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" a deep male voice boomed from the doorway of the barn, making Max and me jump. 

Oh fuck; I thought. A lantern illuminates that end of the barn as the sound of a gun being cocked echoed in the cavernous interior. 

"Answer me!" 

I look closely at the man holding the lantern and rifle in the doorway. "Mark Conner?" I say surprised when I recognized him. I step into the light so he can see me. 

The man lowers the rifle as a look of surprise appears on his face. "Sweet Jesus! Mr. Mulder, how did you get here? I thought the Seraphim had abducted you!" He takes a step closer. 

"Please don't come any closer, Mr. Conner. My anti-pheromone medication has worn off, and I'm worried how my scent might affect you." 

He stops and takes a few steps back. "How did you get here?" 

"I escaped with help from Max and other seraphim children." I hold out my hand and Max creeps into the light and takes it. He looks frightened. This is his first contact with a normal human. Mark Conner isn't pretty like immortals. He's a rugged farmer with a stocky build and a full beard. 

Conner's eyes widen then fill with hatred. "Is that a seraph?" 

"Yes. Please, keep your voice down you're scaring him... Max is only sixteen. He wasn't responsible for what the Seraphim did to our world." I wrap my arm protectively around Max's waist. "He helped me escape from his planet. Mr. Conner, I need to call my family so they can come and get us." 

Mark Conner and his partner Bill are Sedona farmers. They had adopted three of my daughters. 

"Okay, Mr. Mulder, but he stays outside." 

I wasn't about to argue with the man or try to change the prejudice he feels toward seraphs. All I want is to call my lovers so they can send a plane for us. 

"Could you leave the phone out on the porch? I don't want to get any nearer to you than I already am." I am thankful that the smell of the barn helps to conceal my scent. 

"I'll do that. Though I think I'll be able to resist you." 

He turns and walks out of the barn. We follow at a safe distance. And stand in the yard while he enters his home and comes back minutes later with a cordless phone on a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and two plastic cups. "I figure you might be thirsty." 

Bill comes out of the house to stand beside him. He's holding one of their eight-month-old daughters. "Mr. Mulder, I'm happy you were able to make it back to Earth." 

"Thanks. What's her name?" I ask. 

Bill smiles, he is a smaller man than his partner. "I call her sunshine, but her Christian name is Mary. Her sisters are Jill and Janet. They have brought nothing but joy to our lives, and we can't thank you enough for allowing us to adopt them." 

"I'm happy that they have a good home with you both. Now I'd like to call my family. They must be worried out of their minds about me," I say and wait for them to go back inside the house before approaching the porch. It is around two o'clock in the morning, which would make it about five o'clock back East. I pick up the telephone and dial my lovers' private phone number. 

It rings at least a dozen times before it is answered. "This better be important!" Walter's voice growls. 

"I think it is pretty important," I say. 

"Fox? Is that you?" Walter sounds more shocked than anything. 

"It's me, Walter." 

"Where are you? Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine. I'm in Sedona at Mark and Bill Conner's farm. I need you to send a plane for me." I can hear Alex's anxious voice in the background, and Walter tells him it's me and where I am. 

"Fox, I'll send a plane out of our base in Nevada. How are you doing? Is there anything you need?" 

"I could use some anti-pheromone drug." 

"Oh shit. Fox, try to stay away from men until I get the drug to you." 

"I'll try. Oh and, Walter, I need some shoes and clothes." 

"Okay, I'm going to make arrangements. Here, I'm putting Alex on." He paused and added, "I love you." 

"Me too, Bear," I sigh. 

"Fox, are you really all right?" Alex sounds panicked. 

"I'm fine. How are the munchkins?" 

"They're all right, but they do miss you. Rose still won't go to bed at night...." 

"Are any of the kids up? I'd like to talk to Sergei. He gave me quite the scare until I found out that Ian had healed him." 

"Ah... the kids are still sleeping. You know teenagers," Alex says softly. "How did you get back?" 

"I had help." I reach for the pitcher of lemonade and fill the two plastic cups. I hand one to Max and pick up the second. "I can't wait to get home to you, Walter, and our children." 

"We've all missed you. Mani wanted me to go and bring you back to him. He just couldn't grasp how impossible that was...." 

I smile thinking about my baby boy. He could be quite the handful. My mind switches back to Sergei who was the opposite of Arman personality wise at that age. Call it intuition, but I sense that something is wrong. 

* * *

Saturday, January 26, 2019 

Skinner's POV 

When Fox told me that his anti-pheromone drug had worn off, I decided against having a plane from a nearby airbase pick him up. Instead, I opted to fly down there myself even if it takes longer to reach him. No way was I going to risk his safety. 

It is daylight when the jet finally sets down at the small airfield outside of Sedona. A horse and carriage is waiting for me. Most of the population has gone back to alternate means of transportation. Automobiles have become a luxury of the elite. Very few citizens can afford the maintenance or the expensive gas to operate one. 

I carry a duffel bag off the plane and over to the carriage. "Mr. Conner, thank you for picking me up." 

"Mr. Skinner, I hope you had a pleasant flight," Conner replied. 

I know that the citizens of Sedona refuse to recognize me as King. To them I'm just a representative of a foreign government far removed from their small community. 

"It was as pleasant as it could be when all I wanted was to get here faster. How's Fox?" I climb up on the carriage and settle myself on the hard seat next to the farmer. 

"He appears to be fine and is very protective of the young seraph who is with him," he said then makes a clicking sound with his tongue as he snaps the reins to get the horses moving. 

"Fox mentioned Max during our last phone conversation. The boy rescued him from captivity, I'm anxious to meet him," I say. 

"For a seraph he doesn't seem too bad," Conner says. 

I stare out at the desert landscape. I'm worried about how Fox will take the news about Sergei's death. It had been hard on the whole family, but Fox is the one who gave birth to our son and shared a special bond with him. 

"You look troubled, Mr. Skinner." 

"Fox doesn't know about our son's death. I'm going to have to break the news to him," I say. 

"I'm sorry for your loss." 

I nod. We make the rest of the trip in silence. I spot Fox as we ride down the dirt road. He's sitting on a bench by the barn with a seraph who has coloring similar to our Angelique. Fox looks up and smiles. He climbs to his feet and runs to meet the carriage. The floor-length, gold, silken robe that he's wearing flaps open exposing his long legs. 

I don't wait for the carriage to stop as I leap down and race toward him. We come together and fall into each other's arms kissing while holding each other tightly. 

Fox sighs, "I never thought I'd make it back to you, Walter. I love you and Alex so much that being separated from you was painful." 

I hold his face between my hands and stroke his lower lip with my thumb while I stare into his beautiful eyes. "Fox, it's been hell thinking that it might be decades before we could even hope to get you back." 

I lean forward and pepper kisses over each beautiful feature of his face. He smells so good. Irresistible. My cock swells and I curse, this isn't the time to become aroused. I focus on Sergei's face as I pull Fox into my arms and hold him close for my next words are going to be painful. "Fox, our honeybear is dead." 

I tighten my hold as Fox collapses in my arms. I scoop him up and carry him over to the bench. I sit holding him as he sobs uncontrollably against my chest. 

"Nonononono... he lied! Damn him!" 

The dampness of his tears seeps through my shirt. "Sh, babe, who lied?" 

"Jeff said that Ian had healed Sergei!" 

"I'm sure your brother had his reasons." 

Fox continues to weep as he clings to me. Then he struggles to get off my lap as he says, "Walter, I killed our son!" 

I hold him tighter. "You didn't kill him." 

"Yes, I did. If I hadn't lost my temper he'd still be alive." 

"No, Fox, that isn't true. Sergei would never have stood by and let them take you. He would have fought to free you even if you had been passive. Either way it would have ended with them killing him. He's my son, and I know that's how I would have reacted. Fox, I'm proud of Sergei, he's a hero who died trying to protect you. Don't taint his memory by trying to blame his death on yourself." 

Fox looks at me sadly. "You don't blame me for his death?" 

"No." I hand him a handkerchief. "Blow your nose." 

I glance over his shoulder at the young Seraph who was standing quietly twenty feet away. "Introduce me to your rescuer." 

Fox slides off my lap and stands. He's a little wobbly on his feet so I quickly stand and loop an arm around his waist to steady him. He shakes it off and takes my hand then leads me over to the Seraph. I can tell by looking at Max that he is still very young and hasn't reached his full height. He looks to be around the same height as Angelique. 

"Walter, this is Max. Max, this is my mate Walter." 

"Max, thank you for helping Fox," I say and notice how nervous he is. His wings are fluttering similarly to how Angelique's flutter when she feels distressed. "Don't worry, son, no one is going to hurt you." 

"Do you hate me?" he asks. 

"No. Why would I hate you?" 

"Because of what the Seraphim did to your planet." 

"You weren't even born yet, Max. I don't blame you. Besides you're half human." 

"I am?" 

"Yes. Isn't one of your fathers an immortal?" 

"My mother is but he is only part human." 

"Part human?" I look at Fox who is frowning. 

"Max is right, Walter. My genetic make up includes some of the Seraphim genetic material." 

I'm already aware of that from talks I've had with my scientists and Shinji, but I don't like to think of Fox as not being completely human. 

Mark Conner has the duffel bag in his hand and passes it to me. He's looking uncomfortably at Fox and I can see the bulge in the front of his pants as he turns without a word and races back to his house. 

I open the bag and pass Fox a syringe filled with the anti-pheromone drug. The drug is potent and will last a full year like his last shot. He quickly injects himself. 

"I brought your shoes and clothes." 

Fox takes the bag from me and sets it on the bench. He pulls out a pair of silk boxers and slips them on under the robe. He follows that with cotton socks before shedding the robe. He shimmies into the tight worn jeans and pulls the lightweight sweater over his head. 

He sighs as he finally slips his feet into the well-worn sneakers. 

"I was afraid that I would spend the next several hundred years barefoot and pregnant," Fox says. 

"You aren't?" I can smell that he is fertile. It has been turning me on so much that I've been erect since we first hugged. 

"No. I was rescued in the knick of time." He runs a hand over his flat belly. 

It is such a sensual gesture that it has me harder than granite and wanting to plant my seed inside of him. I shift my feet to provide more room for my uncomfortably heavy sacs. 

"Get that look off your face, Walter. We have three six-month-old daughters to raise." 

I sigh, as the throbbing and weight between my thighs increase and I know that I will not have the type of relief I crave. 

Fox notices my plight and takes pity on me. He grabs my hand and pulls me toward the barn with just a word to Max. "Max, stay here, we'll be right back." 

Once in the barn, Fox unfastens his jeans and slides them down his long legs then he leans over a bale of hay and spreads his legs, offering his ass to me. Not quite the part of his body I want to penetrate, but close enough. Besides Fox probably would never forgive me if I got him pregnant. 

"Don't keep me waiting, Bear," he says. 

I can tell by the hitch in Fox's voice that he is doing this for my pleasure, not his own. He is still grief-stricken. If I had the will power to resist him I would, but at this moment his ass and my dick are the only important thoughts on my mind. I pause only long enough to slick us both up with my spit before I push my thick shaft into him. He is as tight as a virgin and it takes me a couple of minutes of short thrusts until my entire length is incased in his heat. 

I loop my arms around his body and hold still to enjoy the heat of him. I love him so much. Fox has willingly given so much of himself to me. All the children he has born for me. I think about our life together as I slowly start thrusting in and out of his body, wanting him to feel a little pleasure, although mentally he seems completely detached. I reach underneath and find him soft. Frowning, I leave him be and pick up the speed of my thrusts. I am already close to the edge. 

It is over quickly. I orgasm, holding Fox tighter as my seed pumps into his body. It takes me longer to recover and to pull out of Fox. I use a handkerchief to clean the come running down his thighs before helping pull up his boxers and jeans. He looks so unhappy and detached. 

"I'm sorry, Fox," I say, pulling him to my arms. 

"Hmm?" His eyes focus on my face and he sighs, "No, Bear, it isn't you. I can't help thinking about Sergei. His death makes me realize that I'm going to outlive all my children." 

"Not all... River, Hunter, and Gawain will always be with you." 

"Walter, you could die as easily as Sergei." 

I'm comforted by the anxiety on his face. Since our brief separation I'm not always sure if he still loves me as deeply as he once did. I kiss him tenderly. "I'm not dying anytime soon. Let's go home." 

* * *

Saturday, January 26, 2019 

Krycek's POV 

I look up at the nighttime sky as the landing lights from the jet approach the runway. Around me, our children are all bundled into their winter clothes as they anxiously wait to see their Dad Fox again. A dozen reporters wait in a roped off area with their cameras and microphones. Our palace's security guards are surrounding them to prevent the reporters from interfering with our upcoming reunion. 

I gaze longingly at the jet. I've spent the month trying to be strong for our children... but now it's my turn to free my emotions from their shackles. The man I love is back and nothing short of an earthquake will ever separate us again. Our kids are going to have to wait their turn for his attention, I decide firmly as my fingers grip the handle of the three-seat baby stroller. 

The roar of the jet passes overhead as it swoops down and lands on the runway. 

Arman is jumping up and down excitedly while pointing at the jet. "Daddy's home!" 

I grin down at him. I guess I'm going to have to share Fox for a little while with them. 

After, the jet comes to a stop, the side door opens, and steps are lowered. Fox is the first person to step off the plane. When our kids see him they take off running across the tarmac. I'm stuck with the baby stroller. So I grin like an idiot as I watch Hunter make it to Fox a few seconds ahead of Nicky both boys throwing their arms around him; the other kids pile on as they reached their Dad. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" Arman screams as he runs around his brothers and sisters trying to find a way to get to Fox. 

Angelique picks him up and flaps her wings until she's a couple of feet off the ground. She passes Arman to Fox over the other kids' heads. Fox smile widens as he hugs and kisses Arman before turning his attention back to the other children. He talks to each of them in turn, hugging and kissing them. 

I wheel the stroller across the tarmac as they continue their joyous reunion. The flashes of the cameras are going off almost non-stop. 

I've been so focused on Fox that I miss seeing the young male seraph climb off the plane with Walter. It wasn't until I notice Angel move away from Fox and her siblings that my eyes turn in that direction. 

Angel walks over to the Seraph and holds out her hand. "I'm Angelique." 

"You're a seraph?" the boy asks. 

"Didn't my father mention me?" 

"Who's your father?" 

Angelique nods her head toward Fox. "He is." 

"So you're King Xowolfe's daughter. I should have figured that out." 

"I'd rather not be reminded that he is my father," Angelique says. "What's your name?" 

"Xomax or you can just call me Max." 

"Okay, Max. Why are you here?" 

I didn't tell the children how their Dad was rescued since I didn't have all of the details. I figured I'd leave that up to Fox to tell them. 

"I rescued Fox from the King," Max says as he steps closer to her. 

"You rescued my Dad? How could you? You're just a boy." 

"And you are pretty." 

Angelique blushes. "I am not." 

"You're prettier than any seraph on Empyrean." 

Walter interrupts them by putting a hand on both their shoulders. They look up at him. "It's time we head home." He looks at me standing five feet away. "Max, I'd like you to meet Alex. Alex is Fox's and my mate." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alex," Max says. 

I study his face. He's young and pretty with eyes as blue as Angelique's. "Max, I'm anxious to hear about how you rescued Fox." 

"Very bravely," Fox says as he moves over to my side and leans in to kiss me. He still has Arman balanced in his hip. 

I can see the pure love he feels for me as he looks into my eyes. It rocks me to my very soul as I feel the same love for him. If it weren't for our children to anchor me over the past month, I would have been a basket case missing him. 

"I've missed you, Alex," Fox says as he passes Arman to Walter. Then we fall into each other's arms and kiss again, deeper, longer. His lips are as soft and warm as I remember. I feel like I've gone without kissing him for longer than a month. We part breathlessly. Fox smiles warmly then kneels beside the stroller and kisses each of his babies while talking to them softly. Their faces are happy. It is clear that they recognize him. 

I kneel beside him and touch his arm. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" 

"I'm fine, Alex." His expression turns sad. "I want to visit Sergei's grave after we get our kids home." 

"I'll go with you." 

He nods. I can tell he's struggling to keep himself together. 

Walter gets everyone moving to the limousines waiting to take us back to the palace. I help Fox get the babies and Mani into their car seats. The kids pile into the other two limos. The palace is seven miles from the small airport. Everyone from the palace uses the limos to go to and from the airport. I watch as River and Nicky make sure Morgan, Regan, and Alina get into one of the limos. I smile. Our kids are good at watching out for each other. I sigh. River isn't a kid any longer. In less than a year Kaylie, Angelique, and Hunter will all be adults. 

Walter checks to make sure all of our kids and Max in the limos before climbing into ours and settling on the other side of Fox. 

"I think Max is attracted to Angel," Walter says. 

"They are both children," Fox says. 

"Angel will be eighteen in December," I say. 

"Don't remind me," Fox sighs. "I'm not sure what we're going to do with Max. I tried to get him to stay on Empyrean." 

"Maybe we'll be able to work out a trade. Max for one of the immortals," Walter says. 

"It wouldn't work. Immortals are far more important to the seraphim," Fox says then sighs. "Max isn't going to like living here. He's going to miss his friends and family." 

"We'll help him adjust," I say while knowing how miserable Angelique has been and she was born here. 

"I would like to look for a way to get him home," Fox says. "Maybe we could use the portal in Arizona." 

"That is a possibility. I'd like to bring it back to the island so we can study it." Walter places his arm around Fox. 

"Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?" Arman asks as his little feet bounce off the car seat. 

Before I can tell Arman no, Fox answers him. 

"Sure, Mani." 

Oh great, I sigh inwardly. 

* * *

Sunday, January 27, 2019 

Mulder's POV 

It is a little past midnight and storming. Sleet mixed with rain coats the ground with ice as I kneel beside Alex in front of our son's grave. Walter is standing holding an umbrella over us, but it doesn't do much good as the small frozen pellets are coming down at an angle. My hair is already frozen but that doesn't faze me as my only thoughts are on Sergei. 

I touch the tombstone feeling the layer of ice that coats the granite as I trace his name. 

'I'm all right, Daddy, don't cry.' 

I glance up; he is standing next to his grave smiling down at me. 

"Sergei," I say as I struggle to my feet. 

Next to him are his grandmothers: Aleksandra, and my mother, Teena. 

"Mama?" Alex says as he stands. 

'Sasha, my sweet Sasha,' Aleksandra says. 

"Fox, Alex, what's going on?" Walter asks. 

I look at him. It is clear Walter doesn't see them. I wonder if only immortals are able to interact with the dead. Alex is talking to their mother. 

"Walter, Sergei and your mother are here, along with my mom," I say as tears run down my cheeks as I hug my son. He feels so solid... so real. 

"Fox, tell Sergei that I love him and am proud of him," Walter says as his eyes fill with tears. 

"He can hear you, Bear." 

'Dad, I just wanted you to know that I am happy.' He kisses me on the cheek. Then vanishes with Aleksandra. My mother remains silently watching me. I feel so at peace. 

"Mom." 

'I'm proud of you, Fox. I just wished I had had the courage to tell you when I was alive.' 

"Mom, I've missed you. Is Samantha with you?" 

'She was but she chose to be reborn.' My mom smiles and as she is vanishing says, 'She's very close to you now.' 

"Fox?" Walter holds the umbrella over my head as lightening flashes overhead. I'm shivering uncontrollably as the rain and sleet have soaked through my clothes. 

My teeth clatter as I try to talk. "M-my mom said t-that Samantha has been reborn." 

Alex is also shivering, but he is smiling. "Let's go home. We all need a hot bath." 

* * *

Sunday, January 27, 2019 

Skinner's POV 

Steam rises from the bath water as Fox rests his head on my shoulder. My arm is around his body, touching Alex's shoulder. Alex is stretched out on the other side of him. Fox is so exhausted. It has to be close to forty-eight hours since he slept last. We all could use some sleep after the long and eventful day that started with Fox's phone call from Arizona and ending now with the three of us sharing a hot bath. We're content to just cuddle and enjoy the comforting warmth of each other's bodies. I still can't believe he is back. 

In a few hours it will be morning. Last night, Fox spent a half-hour in bed with Arman waiting until our son fell asleep. We left Arman sleeping in the middle of our bed under the watchful eye of his nanny while we went to the cemetery. 

After our visit to the cemetery Fox and Alex were more relaxed. I wish I had the ability to have seen Sergei and my mother. I wonder if the reason immortals are able to talk to the dead is because they are unable to die? I'm content in the knowledge that Sergei is happy and with his grandmothers. 

One of the babies starts crying from the nursery and both Fox and Alex struggle to their feet. 

"I'll get her, Alex," Fox says. 

"If you're sure," Alex replies as he settles back down in the bathtub and snuggles into my arms. 

"I'm sure." Fox climbs out of the bathtub. 

I watch the beautiful curve of his ass as Fox walks across the bathroom. He grabs a towel and starts to dry himself as he heads down the steps to the bedroom. After a few minutes the crying from the nursery stops. I ease Alex off me and stand. 

"C'mon, Alex, let's get to bed." 

"But not to sleep," Alex says as he takes my hand and I pull him to his feet. 

I shake my head. I've seen how he's been glued to Fox since they were reunited. "Fox isn't going to be up for anything other than sleep. And besides Mani is sleeping in the middle of our bed." 

Alex's arms go around my neck and he kisses me. 

"Can you do me a favor?" he asks between brushes of his lips. 

"What?" My cock twitches with growing interest and I think maybe I'm not so tired after all. 

"In the morning take care of Mani and keep him occupied while I spend some time alone with Fox." 

"You could have just asked," I say as I remove his arms from around my neck and climb out of the bathtub. I stalk across the bathroom and grab a towel. 

"C'mon, Walter. I'm only asking for a few hours alone with Fox." 

I sigh, and give in. Alex has been taking care of Mani and the babies since Fox was gone. I can understand why he would want some time alone with Fox. There will be other times for all three of us to be together. "Okay, Alex. I'll take care of the babies, too." 

"Thanks, Walter." 

I finish toweling myself off and pull on a pair of briefs. "C'mon, Alex, bed. I'm tired and it sounds like I'm not going to be able to sleep in." 

"If we can convince Fox to say no to Mani, maybe we can all have some fun tomorrow night." 

"You can't blame Fox. He's missed our kids, especially Mani and the babies." 

Alex sighs, "I know. It's just that I want to be the focus of his attention for a little while." 

We walk down to the bedroom and head to the nursery to see how Fox is doing. He's sitting on a rocking chair with Skye in his arms. He had taken the time to pull on a pair of silk boxers. The baby is only wearing a diaper. It is such a sweet picture. 

"My mom said that Samantha was close to me now," Fox says suddenly. "When Sam was a baby my mom used to tell about how difficult it was to get her to go to bed at night." 

"What? Do you think Rose might be Samantha?" 

"I'm not sure... maybe." He yawns. 

I walk over and take Skye from his arms. She has fallen back to sleep. "Get your butt in bed, Fox." 

Fox gives me a tired smile as he stands and heads out of the nursery with Alex. I carry Skye to the changing table and dress her in the pink sleeper Fox had taken off to change her diaper. She stirs a little but remains asleep. I lay her back in the crib and cover her with a soft blanket. I watch her sleep for a couple of minutes before checking on my other two daughters. My family is what has made my life perfect. It may be a selfish thought, but I'd never want to go back to how my life was before the alien virus. 

When I walk into the bedroom Fox is already soundly asleep in the middle of the bed next to Arman. Alex is spooning behind Fox. Damn, they are both so beautiful. I turn off the lights and climb into bed next to our son. I reach over him and place my hand on Fox's hip. Alex's hand covers mine. I smile as I close my eyes. 

* * *

Sunday, January 27, 2019 

Alex's POV 

Fox's legs are on my shoulders as I thrust into him while staring into his beautiful hazel eyes. The mattress creaks under the force of our coupling. We've been making love to each other since we woke three hours ago. There isn't a part on either of our bodies that hasn't been licked, kissed, or teased in that time. I still feel a sweet ache from Fox fucking me an hour ago. 

The sheets are sticky with come and sweat. The scent is heady, arousing. 

My fingers wrap around Fox's cock and stroke. He is close, so I stroke harder and faster up and down his velvety shaft. 

Fox's back arches off the bed as he comes for the third time in three hours. Milky semen splashes across his chest. God, he is so beautiful. I soon join him as his sphincter muscle milks my cock to release. 

His long legs slide off my shoulders as I pull out of him then lower myself on top of him, and capture his lips in a long kiss. 

After our kiss ends, Fox says, "We should think about getting out of bed." He glances toward the window. It is already dark outside. 

We had slept until late afternoon, and now it is early evening. I'm sure our kids have been waiting all day to see Fox, since they only had a brief reunion yesterday. 

"I suppose," I say as I snuggle closer to him then decide our kids can wait a little bit longer. "We'll get up in an hour." 

Fox chuckles and kisses me. His arms loop around my neck. "We should relieve Walter. He's been taking care of the babies and Mani since this morning. Plus I want to see our kids and check to see how Max is doing. Not to mention I'm hungry." 

"Okay. But we're turning in early tonight," I say as I roll off him. 

"So what did your mom say to you last night?" Fox asks. 

I know he'd been too busy talking to Sergei to have listened to my conversation with my mother. I'm still feeling giddy about seeing and talking to her. "She said that I will have Amanda back next time I become pregnant." I smile. 

Fox looks at me as we walk up to the bathroom. "Alex, it appears that our loved ones will always be a part of our lives whether alive or dead. While we may never be able to die, our dearly departed can be reborn and become a physical part of our lives again." 

"You should talk to Hunter. Sergei's death has really affected him," I say as I turn on the faucet in the shower. 

Fox nods as we step into the shower. "I should have spent the last three hours with our children, instead of lusting after your body." 

"No. Fox, we both needed this. You probably more than me. You're not going to have much time to yourself in the coming days." 

Fox wraps his arms around me. "Alex, being with you this way did help to cleanse away memories of Xowolfe's unwelcome touches." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"No. Not yet." He picks up the bar of soap. "I'm just happy to be home." 

* * *

Sunday, January 27, 2019 

Skinner's POV 

Most of our children are in the Entertainment room. I have the fireplace lit and am sitting in front of it with Gawain and the triplets. The television is on and Kaylie, Summer, Alek, Nadia, and Kira are watching an old movie. 

Hunter and Nicky for once are helping with the babies. They're sitting on the floor with them, rolling a rubber ball to each of them in turn. Teena seems to be the smartest. She's the only one who rolls it back. Rose and Skye would much rather try to gum the ball. 

I keep glancing at the clock. It's all that I can do not to use my powers to spy on Fox and Alex. 

"Daddy, when are Daddy Fox and Daddy Alex going to get up?" Morgan asks. 

"I'm hoping they'll be up in time to have dinner with us," I say, knowing that Fox hasn't eaten and should be hungry. I tried to get him to eat something on the plane, but he was still too upset over Sergei. 

"Hey," Fox says as he and Alex step into the entertainment room. 

The triplets jump off the sofa and run over to them. Fox kneels to hug each of them. 

"I wrote you a poem, Daddy Fox," Alina says to him and hands him a slip of paper. 

Fox takes the sheet of paper and reads it. A smile lights up his face. "This is beautiful, Alina. I've missed you." He hugs her, and then pulls the other two girls into his arms. "I've missed all three of you." 

Arman runs into the room followed by Angelique, Max, and River. 

"Daddy!" Arman launches himself onto Fox's back and wraps his arms around Fox's neck and legs around his waist. I chuckle as Fox stands with Arman riding piggyback. They both have huge grins on their faces as Fox proceeds to gallop around the room with him. 

Alex has walked over and sat next to Summer and Aleksandra on the sofa to watch the remainder of the movie. The expression on his face is that of a cat who has just ate the canary. 

I stand and Fox stops in front of me. He leans forward and kisses me softly. Arman makes a face over his shoulder. 

"Walter, since you had help watching with the babies and Mani, you should have joined us," Fox says. 

"I plan to join you tonight," I say, leering and wondering if he caught my double entrendre. 

"Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?" 

Fox is staring hungrily into my eyes, as he says, "No, Mani. If you want, you can sleep with Gawain tonight." 

"I don't wanna sleep with Gawain!" Arman hollers as he pulls Fox's hair. "I want to sleep with you, Mommy!" 

Fox winces. "Ouch! Let go, Mani!" 

I quickly grab for our son's hands and pull them free from Fox's hair. His little fists have clumps of hair in them as I remove him from Fox's back. 

"Let me down, you big poopy!" He's fighting and kicking as I turn him over my knee and give his bottom a swat. He starts crying and squirming. I normally never spank any of our kids since Fox is dead set against corporal punishment of any type. 

I set him back on his feet. "You will apologize to your Daddy Fox for pulling his hair." 

He rubs his butt then runs to Fox and clings to his legs while crying his eyes out. "Daddy Walter hurt me!" 

Fox gives me a small smile as he rubs the back of Arman's head as our son cries with his face pressed against Fox's legs. Then Fox kneels and pulls Arman into his arms. "Do you know why Daddy Walter spanked you?" he asks. 

"No?" Arman shakes his head. 

"Yes you do. Now tell me or do you want to have a time out?" 

"He spanked me because you won't let me sleep with you and I got mad." 

"And what did you do?" 

"I pulled your hair." Arman hugs Fox. "I'm sorry, Daddy." 

"Now go and apologize to your Daddy Walter." 

"Why should I? He spanked me." 

"It hurts Daddy Walter to have to spank you." 

Arman frowns. "Oh." He walks over to me then holds up his arms wanting me to be pick him up. 

I lift him into my arms. Arman wraps his arms around my neck and kisses my cheek. 

"Daddy, I'm sorry you hurt your hand on my butt." 

Alex starts laughing and the kids join him. 

I hug Arman. "I did not hurt my hand on your butt. It hurts me here when I have to spank you." I place my hand over my heart. 

"Then you shouldn't spank me." 

I sigh. "Mani, I only spanked you because you hurt--" 

"Dinner is ready," Jacques' voice announces over the intercom. 

"We will discuss this after dinner," I say. 

Fox walks over and picks up Rose while Hunter and Nicky carry the other two babies as we head to the dining room. 

* * *

Monday, January 28, 2019 

Mulder's POV 

I can't sleep and lie staring up at the dark ceiling. Walter and Alex are both soundly asleep with their arms around me. The warmth and firmness of their bodies is comforting. Even so, for some reason I'm feeling apprehension stirring in my belly. 

I wiggle out of my lovers' arms and am extra careful not to wake them. I head up to the bathroom to clean the smell of sex off my body. I don't want to wake them, so instead of a shower I use a washcloth to clean myself at the sink, and then I quietly pull on a pair of boxers and my robe before heading back down to the bedroom. 

First I check on my babies, stopping at each of their cribs before heading out the door into the hallway. I know my destination as I weave down the different hallways and finally stop outside Angelique's bedroom and open the door. 

I slip inside the room and close the door quietly behind me before walking over to the bed. I sit at the foot of the bed and watch her as she sleeps. During dinner last night, I saw the looks that passed between her and Max. I wonder if she's falling in love with him. I hope not. I want to return Max to his planet, but I don't want to lose my daughter in the process. 

Max spent dinner answering questions about Empyrean. His description of the planet and life of its citizens sounded foreign to me. I know the planet is beautiful, since I remember that from my visions years ago. However, I didn't see anything outside of the few places my cage was moved to. Not once was I allowed outside of the palace. 

"Dad, what's wrong?" Angelique asks suddenly. 

I hadn't realized she was awake. 

"I don't want to lose you," I say. 

"I don't understand what you're talking about?" She sits up in bed and scoots over to sit next to me. 

"I'm worried that you'll want to go to Empyrean with Max when we send him home." 

She sighs. "Dad, I don't think Max will want to go back to Empyrean anytime soon. He's quite enamored with Hunter." 

I must have missed something. " Angel, I didn't notice Max even looking at Hunter." 

Angelique shrugs her shoulders. "Max asked me all sorts of questions about Hunter. It was obvious that he is attracted to him." 

Oh great. "How do you feel about that?" 

"I don't know, Dad. Hunter's beautiful, I can't blame Max for preferring his looks over mine." 

"Didn't Max say he thought you were beautiful?" 

"He said I was pretty not beautiful!" She sniffs close to tears. 

I wrap my arms around her. "Angel, you are beautiful. Don't tell your sisters but I think you're my most beautiful daughter. Not only physically, you have a heart of gold." 

"You don't think I'm more beautiful than Hunter though," she stated. 

"I will never lie to you. After Alex, Hunter is the most beautiful person on this planet and Empyrean." 

Angelique smiles as she rests her head against my chest. "No, Dad, you're the most beautiful person on Earth and Empyrean." 

I kiss the top of her head and quip, "Well, if you insist." 

"No really, you are." She smiles at me. "I should know better than to even think I can compete with Hunter." 

"What makes you think that Hunter will be interested in Max?" 

"Even if Hunter isn't interested, I will not be the consolation prize." 

"And you shouldn't be, Angel. Just let Max get this infatuation out of his system. You know immortals have an affect on non-immortals, to the point where most cannot control their reactions. Once Max realizes his attraction is only physical, I'm sure he'll turn his attention back to you." 

"I don't know that I want him." 

I go from fearing that my daughter will want to go back to Empyrean with Max to now trying to convince her to give him a second chance. 

"Just keep an open mind." I kiss her then stand and head for the door. "Now go back to sleep." 

"Night, Dad," she says. 

"Night, Angel." 

I close the door behind me then head down the hallway towards Hunter's room. I've been too busy with the younger children that I haven't had time for him, and I wanted to talk to him about Sergei. My lovers and I haven't discussed what happened at the cemetery with any of our children. 

It's only four o'clock in the morning, but that doesn't stop me from shaking Hunter awake. "Wake up, sleepyhead, I want to talk to talk to you." 

He pulls the covers over his head and grumbles. "Dad, at least turn off the overhead light." 

I do as he asks, then sit back on the bed as he pokes his head out from underneath the covers. 

"How come you only have time for me in the middle of the night?" he complains. 

"It's not the middle of the night. It's early morning." I point out. 

"Whatever." He tosses the covers off and climbs out of bed. "I'm hungry, we might as well talk while I raid the refrigerator," Hunter says as he walks into his bathroom. 

"I'll go and put a pot of coffee on," I say as the sound of him peeing reaches my ears. 

I head out of the bedroom and stroll briskly to the kitchen. It feels so good to be home. There is something so peaceful about this time of the morning, before the rest of the household stirs. 

I have the coffee brewing when Hunter walks into the kitchen. He's pulled on jeans, a T-shirt, and his hair is combed. 

"Dad, you don't know how much I've missed you," he says as he hugs me. 

"I'm guessing as much as I've missed you." I hug him back. 

"More." 

I don't argue with him as I can see the relief and love in Hunter's eyes as he looks at me. "Do you want to grab a couple of plates while I pull the leftovers out of the fridge?" Jacques had made southern fried chicken for dinner last night. With the size of our family, we usually don't have leftovers. I place the containers of chicken and coleslaw on the counter. 

"Fried chicken was Sergei's favorite food," Hunter says as he places a thigh and wing on his plate. 

"I know," I say sadly as I fill my plate then grab a mug and fill it with coffee before sitting at the table. "Hunter, when I visited Sergei's grave, I saw and spoke with him and your grandmothers." 

Hunter puts the piece of chicken he was eating back on his plate. "What did he say?" 

"That he was happy." 

"Did Sergei say what it was like where he is now?" 

I shake my head. "No." 

Hunter frowns. "You didn't ask him? Aren't you curious about how he lives, what he does for entertainment and pleasure, if he eats, sleeps, or just what the land is like where he is?" 

"Hunter, I was just thrilled that Sergei was happy and with your grandmothers." 

"Dad, I want to know more about what happens after one dies." He picks back up the piece of chicken. "I want to know what I'm missing out on." 

I smile softly at him. He must have had time to adjust to Sergei's death; he isn't as despondent as Alex led me to believe. "If Sergei ever visits you then you can ask him." 

"I think I'll bring flowers to his grave this morning," Hunter says as he stands and walks over to get a mug of coffee. 

"What do you think about Max?" I ask. 

"He seems nice enough, even if he is a bit of a dork." 

"Angel thinks he's developing a crush on you." 

Hunter smirks, his green eyes sparkling with amusement. "I kinda figured that by the way he kept staring at me. He's just lucky Duncan wasn't around." 

"Oh, would Duncan be jealous?" 

"Dad, Duncan freaks anytime I talk to another guy." 

I chuckle. "He's in love with you. Your Dads are the same way with me, and I'll admit that I tend to get a bit jealous if they are overly friendly with anyone other than each other or me." 

"I'm not married to Duncan like you are to my other Dads. I... I like Duncan, but I wish he'd lighten up." 

Hunter may not admit it but I can tell that he's fallen in love with Duncan. I wonder when it happened. "Hunter, maybe that's one of the reasons Duncan's so possessive. While he loves you, he knows that you're free to fall in love with anyone you want. It must be hard on him being in love and not having his love returned." 

Hunter looks perplexed. "You aren't suggesting that Duncan has feelings?" 

"Everyone has feelings." 

"C'mon, Dad, I'm constantly rude to him, if Duncan had feelings he'd have told me to fuck off by now." He sips the coffee. 

I have to commend my son's honesty. I've seen the abuse he's levied on Duncan. If Duncan didn't worship the ground Hunter walked on, I'm sure he would have told my son off by now. "Have you ever thought about just being nice to Duncan?" 

"If I'm nice to him then I'll only encourage him to continue to slobber over me like some overgrown puppy." 

Duncan is going to turn eighteen in July. I decide that I will have a talk with him about his relationship with Hunter. If I can convince Duncan to back off, maybe Hunter will admit his feelings for the young sorcerer by the time Hunter turns eighteen in December. I have to admit that it would set my mind at ease if Hunter chose Duncan for his husband. I don't like any of the suitors that have approached Walter, in his capacity as King, seeking Hunter's hand in marriage. 

"Daddy!" Arman shouts as he and Gawain enter the kitchen both are dressed in their pajamas with their hair mussed from sleep. 

Arman climbs up on my lap while Gawain hugs and kisses me. 

"What are you two doing up this early?" I ask while cuddling my young son's sleep warm body. 

"Mani was thirsty for chocolate milk," Gawain says as he walks over to the refrigerator, pulls out a carton of chocolate milk and sets it on the counter. He then gets two glasses from the cabinet and fills them to the brim. 

"It looks like he wasn't the only one," I say. 

Gawain smiles. "Do you think you can make us CoCo Wheats for breakfast?" 

"I'd love to make you CoCo Wheats," I say, looking forward to resuming a normal family routine. 

* * *

Monday, January 28, 2019 

Krycek's POV 

I wake up to find myself alone in bed. I kick the covers off and look around as I climb out of bed. 

Walter is just coming down from the bathroom. He's cleanly shaven and dressed only in his white briefs. I can see the beautiful outline of his large cock and balls straining against the soft cotton. He's a picture of pure manhood with his broad shoulders, muscular arms, and slender waistline. He's in better shape now than when we first met back in 1994. 

"So where is he?" I ask, pulling my eyes off his chiseled chest to meet his amused brown eyes. 

"He slipped out of here around three a.m.," Walter says. 

I frown and hope that Fox isn't avoiding us for some reason. He seemed fine the last couple of days. 

"Don't worry, Alex, Fox was just checking on the kids. He spent some time chatting with Angel and Hunter, now he's fixing breakfast for the kids." Walter dresses as he talks. 

I breathe a sigh of relief as I glance toward the nursery. It's too quiet. 

"Nicky, River, and Kaylie have taken the babies to the kitchen. I think we're the only family members that are missing. I'm ready to brave the zoo, do you want to come or are you going to get dressed first?" 

"I'll get dressed after breakfast," I say as I pull on my robe and follow Walter out the door. 

As we near the kitchen it sounds like there's a party going on with all of the talking and laughter. I grin at the scene that confronts us. Fox is smiling and joking with River and Kat as they try to feed the babies, including Gracie, cream of rice cereal. Kaylie and Alek have Max cornered and are quizzing him about Empyrean. Mani and the triplets are playing tag. Nadia and Kira are eating. Gawain and Summer are playing chess. 

I walk purposely over to Fox, take the spoon out of his hand, and place it in the cereal bowl before pulling him to his feet and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. I want to show him just what he missed by sneaking out of our bed instead of waking up with me this morning. By the feel of his cock swelling against my hip I'm sure I've gotten my message across. 

The moment I end the kiss, Walter leans in and captures Fox's lips in a brief kiss. 

"Good morning, babe. What do you have planned for today?" Walter asks. 

"I'm going to visit our friends and thank them for the cards and flowers." 

"Our friends wanted to meet your plane but decided it would be best to give you time to adjust to being back with your family," I say. 

"If you want to finish feeding Teena, Alex, I'll make you and Walter breakfast." 

"You don't have to cook for us," Walter says. 

"I know I don't have to, but I want to," Fox says, "It feels so good to be free to do these small things for my family." 

I can see the pain in his eyes and want to rip Xowolfe's heart out for what he'd done to Fox. I pick up the spoon and sit. "Fox, I'll have scrambled eggs with ham and toast," I say. 

"I'll have the same," Walter says, and then goes to get us coffee. 

* * *

Friday, March 15, 2019 

Skinner's POV 

Life has returned to normal. It's been almost two months since Fox escaped Empyrean and we've fallen back into our comfortable routine. We celebrated Gawain's twelfth birthday today. He's growing up too fast for my liking. 

I keep glancing up the steps to the bathroom as I wait for Alex to come down from the shower. He wanted some time alone. He is fertile and we've decided to have another baby. 

After we had shared a private dinner with Fox, he left to give us some privacy. Neither Alex nor I wanted him to leave but Fox only laughed and said that unless Alex wanted babies by both of us he'd better leave. 

I fiddle nervously with the fabric cord of my robe. At the sound of Alex's footsteps on the stairs from the bathroom, I look up and feel my cock go from half mask to full staff in under a second. Alex is nude and his hair is slightly damp, and he's so absolutely sexy it takes my breath away. My eyes focus hungrily on his navel that looks totally normal, but is far from normal. I can't wait to feel my dick inside its tight heat. Fox and Alex very seldom will allow me to fuck them there; it's a bit too personal. 

Alex smirks. "Walter, your cock is peeking out from your robe. I guess you're happy to see me?" 

I look down and sure enough my dick is sticking out of the robe. I shed the robe, walk over to him, and pull him roughly into my arms. Even after his shower, Alex still smells masculine underneath the soapy scent. I lower my mouth over his and ravage him, plunging my tongue inside. Where Fox usually tastes salty and spicy, Alex always tastes sweet like honey. 

We kiss for several minutes before Alex pulls me backwards toward the bed. "I need you in me now, Bear." 

In my present state of arousal I cannot argue with him. I wanted to be inside of him as of yesterday. We collapse on the bed. I scoot up and place the head of my cock against his bellybutton. I stare into Alex's emerald eyes as I thrust inside him, burying myself up to my balls. Instantly his internal muscles clamp down squeezing and caressing the length of my cock. It's impossible for me to move as I experience the most incredible sensations of pleasure along my shaft. 

I roll us on our sides as I feel my orgasm approaching. Alex's face is buried in my neck sucking and licking the tender flesh just below my ear. I can't see how he can focus on any part of our bodies other than where we are joined. I tense as my orgasm is ripped from me and I fill Alex with my seed. 

When I come to my senses Alex is kneeling over me. He has a brilliant smile on his lips as he bends and kisses me. "Thanks for giving me Amanda back." 

"Do you really think you're carrying our daughter again?" I ask. 

"I'm sure that I am pregnant with the spirit that was to be our daughter, whether she'll be female or male I'm not sure." 

I can't help but chuckle. "Name, Alex?" 

"If she's a girl, I'd still want to name her Amanda, but if she turns out to be a he I'd like to name him after my father." 

"Ivan?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay, Alex," I say and was just snuggling up to him when the door flies open and Fox rushes into the bedroom. 

"Faith's in labor!" he announces, heading to the closet and pulling an overnight bag from the top shelf. 

Both Alex and I jump out of bed. Alex rushes up to the bathroom and I follow. We share a quick shower while Fox packs our bags. 

Although Faith is Alex's and Fox's daughter, I consider her just as much my daughter. We really don't view any of the children that Fox, Alex, and I have procreated together as anything other than our children. Even Angelique I consider to be as much my daughter as Kaylie is to me. 

"I've asked Scully to help watch our family while we're gone," Fox says. 

I dress and pack a bag. "I hope we make it there before the baby is born." As I notice Fox strapping on a bjorn. 

Fox meets my eyes. "I'm taking Rose with us. I think it will be easier for Scully to just handle the Teena, Skye, and Mani. Even with River's help, Rose's sleep problem would be too much for them." 

We walk out of the bedroom and down the hall to the entertainment room. Scully is already here, sitting on the sofa reading a book to Arman. The babies are playing in their playpen with River and Summer watching them. 

"Dana, thanks for watching the kids for us," I say as Fox walks over to the playpen and picks up Rose. Alex is carrying the baby bag along with his overnight bag. 

"It's no problem. I enjoy their company." 

Hunter hurries into the room carrying a duffel bag. "Dad Walter, can I come with you?" 

I glance at Fox and Alex to see if they object. Fox shrugs as he straps Rose into the bjorn. 

"Sure you can come," I say, in fact I'd rather have Hunter with us than home with only Scully to supervise him. We still have a palace spy to hunt down. I contact Clay telepathically to inform him we are going and ask him to watch out for my family. I also contact Rory, Kazuo, and Gideon. 

Fox kisses Alex and touches his belly. "Congratulations." 

Alex smiles. "Thanks." 

We hurry downstairs and out of the palace to the helicopter waiting to fly us directly to Foxfire Glenn. 

Once we are in the air and halfway to our daughter's home, Hunter sighs. "Something is wrong with Duncan." 

"What do you mean?" I ask. 

"I hardly ever see him anymore. I think he's avoiding me." 

"Maybe he's been busy studying for finals. This is your last year of High School for both of you," Fox says. 

"Duncan doesn't have to study, he's smart like Uncle Shinji," Hunter says. 

_Fox, what are you up to?_ I ask telepathically after seeing the satisfied look on his face. 

_Only putting my psychological degree to some use._

_Do you want to elaborate just what you mean by that?_

_I'm giving our son a taste of his own medicine, and forcing him to admit his feelings for Duncan,_ Fox answers while keeping his expression blank so our son doesn't know we're communicating telepathically. 

Alex breaks the silence. "Hunter, maybe Duncan has found himself a boyfriend who doesn't treat him like dirt." 

Hunter looks stunned, I think, maybe Fox's scheme is going to work. It hadn't occurred to me until now that Hunter had feelings for Duncan other than contempt. 

Our helicopter finally lands on the helicopter pad at Foxfire Glenn. A unit of sorcerers and clairvoyants assigned to guard the estate meets us. We're led into the mansion and hurry up to our daughter's room. 

Marcus meets us in the hallway. He's cradling a newborn baby wrapped in swaddling cloth. "Hey, Princess, your grandfathers and uncle are here," he says. 

"How's Faith?" Alex asks. 

"Fine. The doctor is in with her. If you'd like to wait a few minutes for him to finish...." 

Fox and Alex ignore Marcus and hurry into the bedroom while Hunter and I look at the newborn baby. She looks like Marcus. 

"Would you like to hold her, sir?" 

I nod and take the small bundle into my arms. I'll never grow tired of holding a newborn baby... her scent alone pulls at my heartstrings. In seven months Alex will be giving birth to our baby, and within a month River will deliver his and Slava's son. 

"Have you chosen a name?" 

"Dana. Faith would like our daughter to grow up strong and independent like Special Agent Dana Scully." 

I smile. Scully hasn't worked for the FBI since the near invasion and has taken the title Doctor over Special Agent, but there are still dozens of books about her and Mulder's exploits on the X-Files. Hope and Faith, when they were younger, would pretend that they were Agent Scully and Agent Mulder and solve X-Files. Fox used to get a kick out of Faith pretending to be him. Even though at the time I don't think it really occurred to her that her Daddy Fox was really Agent Mulder. 

Hunter takes the baby from me and I watch as he cuddles and coos at her. He's been taking more of an interest in babies lately. I'm wondering if his genetic makeup is causing this side of him to emerge. We had to give him an anti-pheromone shot after his last birthday. His scent had caused a fight during his biology class. Fortunately, Sergei and Duncan were there to protect him, from not only his other classmates but also his teacher until I could arrive. I wonder if Sergei will still be there to protect his brother if needed. At least I can count on Duncan, like his Scottish father he has become a formidable fighter, and is intensely loyal to those he loves. 

I walk into the bedroom to Faith's tired smile. 

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," she says. 

I kiss her brow. "I'm so proud of you, Faith." 

* * *

Tuesday, August 6, 2019 

Krycek's POV 

I feel my baby move and place a hand over my belly. Two more months and she'll be here. I pick up the fork and slice into the dense chocolate cake as I look around me. We are in the large main dining room of the palace on the first floor. The room is filled with little kids, balloons, crepe paper streamers, and a huge multi-layer chocolate cake with five candles on top for Arman's fifth birthday. Fox is slicing the cake while Walter scoops vanilla ice cream onto each plate as Angelique and Nicky serve the cake to dozens of little kids around Arman's age. 

Fox saw that I got the second slice of cake after Arman. He knows my weakness all too well. 

Rose totters over to me. I pull her up on my lap and she immediately grabs a handful of cake. At fourteen months Rose and her sisters are walking and talking in broken sentences. 

"Oh, Rosie, you're making a mess," I say as I grab her hands to keep her from shoving the cake into her mouth. 

Max chuckles as he uses a wet paper towel to clean her hand. "I'll take care of her, Alex," he says. 

In the seven months that Max has been with us, he's grown five inches. He's close to six foot tall now. According to Fox, most of the male Seraphim he had seen were all over six foot tall. Max seemed to have adjusted to life with our family, and Fox is no longer talking about sending him home. Once Max had gotten over his crush on Hunter, he refocused his attention on Angelique who was playing a good game of hard to get. 

I look over at Hunter and smile. His eyes are on Duncan who is helping his four-year-old sister. Duncan has continued to ignore Hunter, and it has really started getting to our son. I hope the game Duncan is playing doesn't backfire. 

A loud noise fills the room, a portal suddenly opens, and a tall Seraph steps through it. 

Before Walter or any of the other sorcerers react, Max cries out, "Father!" He sets Rose down and runs over to the blue-winged Seraph. 

"Xomax my son," the Seraph says as he hugs Max, then turns, and shuts off the portal. 

"What do you want?" Walter asks as the parents in the room quickly usher their children out. I pick up Teena and Skye while Fox grabs Rose. 

"I am Xoclaud, I've come to make you an offer." 

"We don't deal with Seraphim," Fox says. "Tell your King to fuck off." 

"King Xowolfe does not know I'm here." 

Fox looks skeptical. "Why are you here then?" 

"The King has imprisoned all of the children that helped you escape. My son as their leader will be put to death if he ever returns to Empyrean or if he is captured by any of the King's forces." 

Max pales. "Father, is that true?" 

"Yes. I'm sorry, Xomax, I should have instructed you better on our laws." 

I watch as Angelique walks up to Max and places her hand on his arm. "Max, are you all right?" 

"Angel, I'll never be able to go home." 

Xoclaud looks at her. "You must be King Xowolfe's daughter." 

"I'm Angelique." 

"What an unusual name for such a beautiful Seraph." 

Walter has placed himself between the Seraph and Fox. And I note that Duncan is standing protectively by Hunter's side. Shinji has gathered his children around him with Rory and Kazuo guarding them. Hans and Melvin with Gabriel are doing the same to protect his family. 

"You still haven't told us why you are here," Walter says. 

"Almost every family on Empyrean has a child that has been imprisoned by the King. Before the virus that killed all of our female Seraphim, the same royal family ruled Empyrean for countless generations. The highest position on Empyrean was that of Queen. Since our Queen and all of her daughters died milleniums ago, the rule fell to her surviving son." 

"Xowolfe," Fox says. 

"Yes. By our law, King Xowolfe is obligated to surrender the throne to any female from his family's bloodline." 

"Me?" Angelique says. 

The Seraph smiles. "Yes, My Queen, you." 

"How do we know this isn't some trick?" I ask. 

"He's telling the truth," Frohike says. 

"As Queen what sort of power will I have?" Angelique asks. 

"Total power. You can free our children and make peace with Earth." 

"Can I return the immortals that the Seraphim have stolen from Earth?" 

"If that is what you command, yes, even if the immortals do not wish to return." 

"How were you able to get here without King Xowolfe knowing?" Walter asks. 

"I am the scientist who developed the portals. The King has no idea that I have one with the range to reach Earth from Empyrean without the need of an existing portal already on the planet." 

"I will not allow my daughter's life put at risk," Fox says. His eyes turn hard as he clenched his jaw. 

"Her life will be under no threat," Xoclaud says. 

Angelique walks over to Fox. "Dad, if what he's saying is true then the threat to you, Dad Alex, and my brothers by the Seraphim will be over. We can live in peace with them." 

"Angel, King Xowolfe is not going to hand you the throne without a fight," Fox says. 

Xoclaud agrees, which surprises me. "True, the King will put up a fight, but we have Seraphim in his royal guard and military prepared to arrest him the moment our Queen arrives on Empyrean. He is outnumbered. Xofox, we want to live in peace with Earth and humans. Our children have human blood in them. We regret the damage we have caused to Earth and other worlds in our quest to revive our race. It took our children to teach us shame and humility. We feel remorse for our cruelty and would like to make it up to your world but we cannot as long as King Xowolfe stays in power." 

Everyone is listening intently to the Seraph. I'm the only one who sees Jacques slip out of the room. I wonder why he would be leaving. So I decide to follow him. I keep to the walls and corners as I stealthily follow him down the hall into the atrium. I stay hidden in the shadows as he makes his way to a statue and presses a button. 

I listen in disbelief as he starts to betray us to the Seraphim. I contact Walter telepathically as I tackle Jacques, cutting off his conversation before he can reveal too much. 

* * *

Tuesday, August 6, 2019 

Mulder's POV 

I feel physically ill to my stomach at the knowledge that for years I placed my children's lives in danger by trusting Jacques. Who knows what damage he could have done to them if Alex hadn't discovered he was spying on us for the Seraphim? 

Jacques is being stubborn and refusing to tell us why he would betray us and Earth. His trying to contact King Xowolfe brought light to at least one fact, Max's father was telling the truth. The King has no knowledge of the plot to dethrone him. 

"Dad, River is on the videophone," Kaylie says as she enters my office. 

"Thanks, Kaylie," I say as I plop down behind my desk, flip on the videophone and the monitor springs to life. I smile when I see him sitting there holding my four month old grandson, Alexander. 

"Wave to grandpa, Lexi," River says as he holds his son's wrist and waves for him. 

"Hi, Lexi," I say. Then I turn my attention back to River. "You've heard what's happened?" 

"Yeah, Kaylie telephoned me with the news. I'm sorry, Dad, this must really be painful for you." River frowns. "I always liked Jacques... why would he do something so horrid?" 

I sigh. "I used to go by the motto: trust no one. I guess I've become a little too trusting lately. Your Dads are down in security interrogating him. They also have Max and his father, Xoclaud, with them. Walter isn't ready to let Xoclaud out of his sight just yet." 

"Kaylie said that Dad Walter really tore into Dad Alex for tackling Jacques." 

I frown. "Walter was worried that Alex had placed their unborn baby's life at risk. It was a foolish thing to do, and no doubt if I was in Alex's shoes, I'd probably have done the same thing." 

"Do you think Angel will go to Empyrean to become their Queen? Or do you think it's an elaborate plot to abduct her?" 

"Your sister has already made up her mind to go. I don't think it's a plot to abduct her, but I am worried about her safety." I wipe at my eyes. I didn't realize how her wanting to leave was affecting me. 

"Dad, it is for the best. Angel will be around people just like her... she'll be happier." 

"I know she will, River, that's what makes losing her all the harder; the knowledge that she could never be truly happy with us. I do want what's best for her even if it's on Empyrean, but that doesn't mean it will not be painful to let her go." I smile sadly as I look at him and his baby. "It was hard to let you go, too. Someday you'll find out just how hard when Lexi grows up and moves out." 

River smiles and kisses the top of his son's head. "Nikolai is spoiling him so much that I don't think Lexi will be in too much of a hurry to move out." 

"I better let you go. I want to check on the progress your Dads are making interrogating Jacques," I say. 

"Bye, Dad. Say goodbye, Lexi." 

I wave at my grandson. Then the monitor goes blank. The videophones have come in handy with my daughters and son living so far away. It's a pleasure to see my grandchildren as they grow. I glance at the framed photograph of Hope's twin baby girls; next to it is Faith's baby. Every square inch of space in my office is covered with photographs of my children, grandchildren, and husbands. The photos remind me of just how good my life has been. 

* * *

Wednesday, August 8, 2019 

Skinner's POV 

We had to make a decision quickly. If we waited too long, Xoclaud's absence would be noticed on Empyrean. Max is going to remain with us while Angelique goes back to Empyrean with his father. 

Fox is in tears as he hugs Angel goodbye. It occurs to all of us that she might be going to her death. If it weren't for the greater good to both Earth and Empyrean, I would have forbidden her from going. But as it stands, she could save the lives of hundreds on her world and secure a peace between our two worlds. 

It hurts to let her go. I hug her tight and kiss her cheek. "Angel, send word to us as soon as you can." 

"I will, Dad, I love you." She whispers in my ear, "Take care of Dad Fox and Dad Alex." 

Then she is gone along with the portal. Fox turns and runs out of the room. I catch up to him at the elevator. He's stabbing at the button to our floor. 

"Fox." 

"I'm fine, Walter." 

"I'm not fine, how could you be?" 

He closes his eyes then falls into my arms trembling. I hold him while he buries his face against the crook of my neck. 

After a couple of minutes he speaks, "I'm afraid that I'm never going to see her again." 

"Fox, it's too early to give up hope. Angel is smart and Xoclaud seemed confident that she'll gain the throne with minimal bloodshed." 

"I should have gone with her...." 

"And leave our other children behind?" 

"I know, Walter, it's one of the reasons I'm still here." 

"What's the other one?" 

"You and Alex." He steps onto the elevator, by this time Alex and our kids have caught up. Our youngest children were in our home with Langly and Byers watching them. 

Alex places his arm around Fox as our children pile onto the elevator. 

"Daddy, don't be sad," Gawain says. 

Fox smiles at him and reaches out to hold Gawain's hand. "I'll be fine as soon as I hear if your sister is all right." 

* * *

Thursday, October 10, 2019 

Krycek's POV 

"Auugh!" Oh God, that one hurt. I fall back exhausted into Walter's arms while Fox wipes the sweat and tears from my face with a cool washcloth. 

"Almost, Alex, just one more push and she'll be here," Walter whispers encouragingly. 

I'd forgotten how painful giving birth was... it's been over eight long years since I had the triplets. The sheets under me are wet and sticky with sweat. Walter's bare chest is hot against my back. To top it off I have a shooting pain in the middle of my lower spine. 

Fox is looking down at me with sympathy as he continues to wipe the salty sweat off my brow. He knows better than anyone the pain I'm feeling. 

"Hang in there, Alex, in a little bit the pain will be all over," he says. 

"She's being stubborn," I say after going through fifteen hours of painful labor. 

Then my belly contracts and my navel expands, I push with my remaining strength as I squeeze Walter's hand. Doctor Pendrell is there to catch my baby as she slips from my body. A sob of relief escapes my lips. I go into a temporary stupor as voices and actions of the people around me seem disjointed. I can barely remember delivering the afterbirth. I finally surface to Fox's tender touch as he cleans me. 

I realize that I'm comfortable and dry. There's a clean sheet under me and the pillow has been replaced. 

I glance up at Walter's who's holding our baby in his arms. He smiles down at me. "Would you like to try to feed her?" 

"Yeah." 

Walter places her on my chest and helps me position her. She's so tiny. She doesn't seem interested in nursing at first and it takes several long minutes before her tiny mouth finally latches on to my nipple. It is painful but a pain that is comforting in its nature. I smile with the knowledge that this small life came from me. 

"Do you feel up to having visitors?" Fox asks. 

I nod, while not taking my eyes off my newborn's face. 

Our kids quietly file into the room and surround the bed. 

"She's beautiful, Dad," Nadia says, and the other children agree. 

I look at Max standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed. His white wings folded out of the way against his body. Since Angelique left two months ago, everyone in our family has been on pins and needles waiting to hear from her. At first I thought we'd hear back from her in just a few days. Now the longer we go without hearing anything the less likely it looks that she and Xoclaud were successful. 

Fox spends a lot of his free time jogging on the tracks in the gym or in the kitchen cooking for our family. He's seems to need to be constantly busy, so he doesn't have time to dwell on Angel. He hasn't started back at the FBI yet; it's too difficult with three toddlers to take care of even with help from our recently rescreened nannies. 

Our former chef, Jacques, has been convicted of treason against our planet and sentenced to death by a jury. Walter has since commuted his sentence to life in prison. Jacques' reason for betraying us was the simple human emotion of jealousy. He was envious of our family, because he could never be a part of it, so instead he wanted to destroy it. We'll have to be so much more careful in the future. 

I shift Amanda to my other nipple. 

Fox leans down and kisses my brow. "I'm going to feed the troops. Walter will get you and Amanda settled back in our room," Fox says. 

He seems so tired. Why shouldn't he be? He's been at my side since my labor started and before that he was up with Rose. He's not going to be able to continue on this way, something is going to give. 

* * *

Wednesday, December 11, 2019 

Mulder's POV 

Today should be filled with happiness. Instead it is a reminder of Sergei's death, and my beautiful Angelique most likely sharing his fate. Kaylie and Hunter have asked that we don't have a party to celebrate their eighteenth birthdays. I conceded to their wishes to a point. We have baked a cake for them and invited a few close friends over for dinner. Including Kaylie's fiance, Bryant, a nice enough young man who Kaylie had met at school. He's human and studying to be a doctor. She had quite a few suitors, mostly sorcerers and clairvoyants, but she selected her only human suitor. 

I've dressed our eighteen month old triplets in velvet dresses with ruffled tights. They are being watched by our nine year old triplets. Mani is playing with Frohike's and Hans' sons while his parents sit in front of the fireplace talking to Scully and Jonathan. 

Duncan is also here. He and Hunter are talking quietly in the corner. I watch as Hunter places a hand on Duncan's arm. Then he reaches into his pocket and hands Duncan a small box. I wonder what my son is up to as I watch Duncan open the box and a smile brightens his handsome face. 

Hunter takes the ring out of the box and places it on Duncan's finger then leans in and kisses him. 

I can't believe my eyes. Did my son just propose to Duncan? 

Hunter glances over at me and grins. He grabs Duncan's hand and pulls him to where I'm standing with his Dads and Duncan's Dads. No one but me has witnessed what has just transpired between our sons. Everyone is too busy talking. 

I smile at Hunter and look at the silver ring on Duncan's finger. "Guys, I think our sons have an announcement to make," I say. 

Everyone stops chatting and turn to look at me first then Hunter and Duncan. 

Hunter clears his throat and grins, then glances at Duncan and back at us. "I asked Duncan to marry me and he said yes." 

"You asked Duncan?" Rory raised a doubtful eyebrow. 

Duncan waves the ring under his skeptical father's nose. 

A grin spreads across Rory's lips. He whoops and hugs his son, lifting him off his feet, which is a feat since Duncan is four inches taller than Rory. 

Shinji smiles. "Well it's about time." He hugs Hunter then Duncan. 

Kazuo shakes his head in disbelief. "I thought the two of you had broken up." He hugs both of them. "Congratulations." 

I watch the expression on Alex's face and can read his mind as he holds Duncan's hand for a better look at the ring. Even though it is a simple silver band, it was still expensive for a teenager's budget. At Hunter's current monthly allowance it would have required him to save for months in order to afford to buy the ring. Alex smiles realizing that his son had been planning this, and it isn't a spur of the moment decision. I reach out and squeeze Alex's hand. 

Walter has opened a bottle of champagne and is filling several flutes. He hands one to me. 

As we are toasting our sons' engagement, a loud sound fills the room and a portal appears. Angelique steps through dressed in an elegant silver satin gown with a jeweled encrusted crown on her head. Xoclaud and two other Seraphim follow her into the room. 

My heart leaps to my throat. I run over and hug her. "Angel, you're alive!" 

"Dad, I've missed you," she says, returning the hug before Alex then Walter pulls her into their arms. 

After they were through greeting her, Angelique's sisters, brothers and friends all greet her and introductions are made to the Seraphim. I finally have my daughter back in my arms. I lead her over to the sofa. 

I touch the crown on her head. "I take it you're now Queen Angelique." 

"Yes. They wanted me to change my name to Queen Xoan, but I refused." Angel smiles as Walter and Alex both sit on the sofa next to her. 

"Do you want to tell us what has happened during the five months you've been gone?" Walter asks. 

"The first three months we spent fighting King Xowolfe's supporters. The last two months were spent hunting the King. We finally captured him and brought him to justice two weeks ago. I exiled him to a desert planet in the same galaxy as Empyrean. Xowolfe will have to learn to live off the land without any servants or luxury. It should teach him humility." 

"Good. He needed to be punished for what he has done. I probably wouldn't have been so easy on him though," Alex says. 

"Angel, why did you wait so long to contact us?" Fox asks. 

"I'm sorry, Dad, I should have contacted you weeks ago, but I didn't want to until I had dealt with Xowolfe and had something to offer the people of Earth," Angel says." 

"What do you have to offer?" I ask. 

Angel nods to one of the Seraphim who carries over a leather bond tablet and hands it to her. 

"A peace treaty. My people would like to make financial restitution to Earth in the form of advanced technology for the damage they caused the planet and its inhabitants. I know there will never be a way for them to pay for the billions of females murdered, but I hope this will lead to forgiveness and peace between our two planets." She passes the tablet to Walter. "I talked to all of the immortals now living on Empyrean. Most want to see their children and lovers here on Earth, but they also want to maintain their ties with their lovers and children on Empyrean. I would like to set up portals that will allow them to freely travel between their homes on both planets." 

Walter nods as he studies the document. "I will call a council meeting with members of Earth's governments to discuss your proposal, Angel, or should I say, Queen Angelique." 

The Seraph who was introduced to us as Chamberlain Xocox says, "In public it is proper to address her Majesty by her title." 

"My fathers do not have to use my title even in public," Angel interjects. Then she glances at Hunter and smirks. "But you, Hunter, shall refer to me as Your Majesty or Queen Angelique." 

"How about, Queen Tweety?" Hunter asks. 

I chuckle as they start to bicker. Max has crept forward until he's standing next to Hunter and Duncan. 

Angelique smiles and stands. "Max, I've missed you." 

He bows. "Queen Angelique, I've missed you, too." 

"I'd prefer it if you continue to call me Angel." 

He smiles with relief. "Angel, I love you... and I look forward to returning to Empyrean with you and my father." 

A smile lights up Angel's face. "I love you too, Max." 

I feel a tickle at the back of my neck and turn to glance over at the window. Through the glass, I see Sergei, along with mine, Walter's, and Alex's parents floating outside watching us. I smile at them. They smile back and wave then vanish. For once in a long time, I know that I'm going to sleep soundly tonight. 

* * *

The End   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
